mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Applebuck Season/Gallery
Applejack's challenge Big McIntosh and Applejack looking at Sweet Apple Acres S01E04.png|"Boy, howdy! I got my work cut out for me. That there is the biggest bumper crop of apples I ever laid eyes on." Applejack and Big Mac S1E04.png|Who's the bestest big brother? Applejack ouch S01E04.png|Careful. That's tender. Big McIntosh poked S1E04.png|Big McIntosh does not like to be touched. Applejack "are you saying" S01E04.png|"Are you sayin' my mouth is makin' promises my legs can't keep?" Applejack "my mouth is making promises" S01E04.png|Applejack does not feel her brother's doubt is justified. Big McIntosh S1E04.png|"Eeyup." Applejack Why of all the S1E04.png|Why in all of apple, how dare you judge your sister! Applejack takes the challenge S1E4.png|Applejack, bold and confident Big McIntosh using fancy mathematics S01E04.png|"That's still only one pony, and one pony plus hundreds of apple trees just doesn't add up." Applejack angry at Big Mac S1E04.png|"Don't you use your fancy mathematics to muddle the issue!" Applejack serious S01E04.png|"I said I could handle this harvest and I'm gonna prove it to you!" Applejack is determined S1E04.png|"I'm gonna get every last apple out of those trees this applebuck season all by myself.." Sad Applejack S1E4.png|Take a deep breath, Applejack. Applejack worried S1E04.png|Applejack is having second thoughts too soon. Let's get herding! Applejack apples S1E04.png|Applejack looking up at the apple tree. Apple on a tree S01E04.png|A perfectly good looking apple. Applejack hit by an apple S01E04.png|Applejack gets hit by an apple. Rainbow Dash "Stampede!" S1E04.png|"Stampede!" Stampeding cows S1E04.png|The stampede of cows. Sweetie Drops running from the bunnies S1E04.png Berryshine close window S1E04.png|Berryshine, closing her windows. Berryshine and Daisy running S1E04.png|Ponies, running for protection. Pinkie Pie "this makes my voice sound silly" S1E04.png|"Hey! Thi-i-s m-a-akesss myyyy voi-ice sound si-illlllly!" Lemon Hearts running S1E4.png|Run, Lemon Hearts, run! Berryshine running by the mayor S1E04.png Applejack and winona S01E04.png|Applejack and Winona with the stampede of cows. Mayor Cheer S1E4.png Applejack and the cows S01E04.png|Herd 'em girl. Winona riding a cow S1E04.png|Winona on top of a cow. Applejack riding a cow S01E04.png|Applejack on top of a cow. Applejack yeah S01E04.png|Applejack is missing her freckles here Pinkie Pie holding popcorn S1E04.png|"This is the best Rodeo Show I've ever seen!" Pinkie Pie om nom nom S01E04.png|Om nom nom. Pinkie Pie with popcorn all over her face S1E4.png|"Pinkie, Pinkie, Pinkie." The stampede nears Ponyville S1E04.png Ponies watch Pinkie S1E4.png|Dancing with joy. Rarity Twilight and Mayor talking S1E4.png|Mayor is delighted with Applejack's braveness in saving the town. Pinkie Pie Appletastic! S01E04.png|"Appletastic!" Mayor Cheer 2 S1E4.png|"Go, Applejack!" Applejack asks about the Stampede S1E04.png|Applejack and Winona with the cows. Daisy Jo talking to Applejack S1E04.png|A cow apologizes for the trouble they caused. Applejack "I completely understand" S1E04.png|"I completely understand." Applejack cocked eyebrow S1E4.png|"Just next time, try and steer clear of Ponyville." Successful Applejack and Winona S1E04.png|Applejack and Winona. Applejack saves the day S1E04.png|Applejack saves the day. Applejack Appreciation Day Party for Applejack S1E04.png|So they throw her a party Main 4 ponies and Spike wonder where Applejack has been S1E04.png|Applejack hasn't been seen in a while The celebration is about to start S1E04.png|All is set to begin Twilight about to give a speech S1E04.png|Time to give a great speech Twilight tries to give a speech S1E04.png Rainbow Dash interrupts Twilight's speech S1E04.png|Rainbow interrupts Twilight's speech Twilight annoyed by Dash's interruption S1E04.png|Twilight doesn't like this at all Rainbow Dash So Awesome S1E4.png|Why wub woo! Rainbow Dash pushed away by Twilight S1E04.png|''Exactly!'' Pinkie Pie heh S01E04.png|"Today, I get to run Sugarcube Corner for the first time!" Pinkie Pie with Twilight S1E04.png|"What does that have to do with Applejack?" Pinkie Pie hmm S01E04.png|... Pinkie Pie Oh S01E04.png|"Oh! Applejack, one of the best bakers ever, is going to help me!" Pinkie Pie explaining how Applejack is going to help her S1E04.png|Ooh, I have some words to say. Fluttershy interrupting S1E4.png|"Now, if I could just finish my speech without being inter-" "Twilight?" "-rupted..." Fluttershy taking the speech S1E4.png|Fluttershy has some words to say as well. Any more interruptions S1E04.png|"Anyone Else?!" Twilight 'as I was trying to say' S01E04.png|"As I was trying to say..." Twilight not happy to see the mayor S01E04.png|The Mayor would also like to say some words. Twilight gives up S1E04.png|''Nevermind!'' Mayor Stand 1 S1E4.png|The Mayor with Applejack's reward for saving the town. Spike Blush S1E4.png|Spike, blushing. Mayor Stand 2 S1E4.png Applejack is dizzy S1E4.png|Who's a silly pony? Applejack on stage with Mayor Mare S1E04.png|You're a silly pony! Applejack with her trophy S1E04.png|"Thank yeh kindly for this here...award...thingy." Applejack reflection 1 S1E4.png|Silly Applejack. Applejack reflection 2 S1E4.png|Is this eye bigger?... Applejack reflection 3 S1E4.png|...This eye is bigger! Applejack fascinated by reflection S1E04.png|"Woo! Woo! Woooo!" Pinkie Pie joins Applejack 1 S1E4.png|Pinkie join me. Pinkie Pie joins Applejack 2 S1E4.png|Ha, this is fun. Applejack and Pinkie gazing at the trophy S1E04.png|Pinkie Pie joins Applejack. Applejack yawns at award ceremony S1E04.png|Ap-ple-jack! Applejack falls asleep S1E04.png|The realm of sleep takes Applejack Applejack takes the trophy home S1E04.png|I'll be off. Applejack dragging her trophy S1E04.png Pinkie Pie and Twilight S1E4.png Applejack causes trouble Applejack dozing off S1E04.png|Sleepyjack dozing off. Applejack dozing off while walking S1E04.png|Maybe a quick nap, will help. Applejack refusing help S1E4.png|Ah told ya, I don't need help. Applejack asking Twilight to step aside S1E04.png Applejack talking to Twilight S1E4.png|Would you mind moving Twi? Applejack confronts Twilight S1E4.png|Are ya challengin' me Twilight? Rainbow Dash waiting impatiently S01E04.png|What magnificent balance, Rainbow Dash. Applejack finally shows up for appointment with Rainbow Dash S1E04.png|Yawn. Applejack is sad and tired S1E4.png|"Isn't that a might' dangerous?" Rainbow assures that her plan is safe S1E04.png|"Not for a pony who can fly!" Rainbow Dash "Ready?" S01E04.png|Waiting happily for Applejack. Applejack on the top of the platform S1E04.png|Waiting for her signal. Applejack first miss S01E04.png|Applejack pancake, mmmm-mmm! Rainbow Dash "ON the other end" S01E04.png|"You're supposed to land on the other end." Applejack with lazy eyes S1E4.png Applejack "Got it!" S1E04.png|"...Got it!" Applejack take two S1E04.png|Take two... Applejack take three S1E04.png|Take three... Applejack take four S1E04.png|...Take four. Derpy Applejack S1E04.png|Derpjack. Applejack derpy S01E04.png|Derpyness seems to be an evident symptom of sleep deprivation Rainbow Dash "what the hay is goin' on?" S01E04.png|Ya hear ya, Rainbow. Applejack I'm ok S01E04.png|I have an idea Applejack, tadaa! S1E04.png|''Tadaa!'' Rainbow Dash narrow eyes S01E04.png|I am not amused, Applejack! Rainbow Dash derping S1E4.png|What's this Dash? A new trick? Applejack sleepy S01E04.png|Spotting the target. Applejack "Here I go!" S01E04.png|Yeah, now ah got it! Applejack weeee S01E04.png|Weeee! Rainbow Dash "Wait!" S01E04.png|Applejack, no! Applejack you're welcome! S01E04.png|''You're very welcome, Rainbow.'' Twilight Studying S1E4.png|Reading her favorite hobby. Rainbow Dash bent over rail S1E04.png|Applejack made the Rainbow Crash Twilight "Applejack" S01E04.png|"Applejack?" Rainbow Dash, Eeyup S1E04.png|"Eeyup" Rainbow Dash faints S1E04.png|Dashie faints. Twilight narrowing her eyes S01E04.png|That pony has gone too far, now! Baked bads Applejack hitting her head S1E4.png|Applejack hits her head. Applejack ebrbrb S01E04.png|You gotta rest, Applejack. Applejack stubborn S01E04.png|Listen to reason. Applejack hit by a tree... again S01E04.png|Be more careful next time AJ Applejack after bumping into the tree with crossed eyes S1E04.png|Wha, who's there? Applederp S1E4.png Mr. and Mrs. Cake packing up S1E4.png|The Cakes. Pinkie Pie reassures the Cakes S1E04.png Pinkie Pie talks to Applejack S1E04.png|Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie Happy S1E4.png|Pinkie Smile. Mr. Cake confused S1E4.png|Mr.Cake, with an unsure expression. Applejack tired S01E04.png|You can count on me. Mr. and Mrs. Cake leaving S1E4.png|A reassuring smile. Mr. and Mrs. Cake heading out the door S1E4.png|Well, you two have fun. Applejack scared S01E04.png|What! Applejack oooh S01E04.png|Huh? Applejack confused S01E04.png|What was that? Confused Applejack is confused S01E04.png|Didn't quite catch that. Applejack hmm S01E04.png|I think my ears need to be checked. Applejack shacking S01E04.png|Shaking myself, to help me stay awake. Pinkie Pie and Applejack S01E04.png|Come on Applejack. Apple...wut S01E04.png|Your cheeks are so squishy. Applejack and Pinkie Pie S01E04.png|Applejack, tired as ever. Pinkie Pie allright S01E04.png|Baking from the book. Applejack sleeping S01E04.png|A quick nap. Baking with Applejack S01E04.png|Baking with Applejack. Hazy Vision Chocolate Chips S1E4.png|"CHOOOOCOLAATE CHIPPPS." Applejack a cup of sour S01E04.png|Sounds interesting. Applejack makes a face when Pinkie asks for wheat germ S1E4.png|"Wheat worms?" Applejack looking for worms S01E04.png|Digging up worms. Applejack looks at grey cupcake mixture S1E04.png|That looks... Baked bads mix S01E04.png|Not so delicious... Pinkie Pie free muffins! S01E04.png|Free samples, everypony! Ponies drooling over muffins half 1 S1E04.png|Hey, Derpy! Ponies drooling over muffins half 2 S1E04.png|Did Derpy just say "Muffins?" drooling victims2 S01E04.png|...gonna be victimized!!! Applejack tiired S01E04.png|I would avoid those cupcakes if I were you ponies Sweetie Drops grabs a "baked bad" S1E04.png Amethyst Star gets a muffin S1E04.png Nurse Redheart 1st appearance S1E4.png|Nurse Redheart. Twilight "We came as soon as we heard." S01E04.png|Worried Twilight with Spike. Nurse Redheart thanks Twilight for coming S1E04.png|A nurse to help the ponies Daisy Sick S01E04.png|Those ponies look really sick Sick ponies S1E4.png Lemon Hearts sick S1E4.png Pinkie Pie not good S01E04.png|FACT: Real-life horses cannot vomit. Bad food can actually be lethal. Pinkie Pie sick S01E04.png|Ponies, on the other hand, can. She'll be okay. Applejack tiiiired S01E04.png|Applejack, trying to buck a tree. Applejack upside down S01E04.png|Who's a silly pony? Erica Pitt animation segment S1E4.png Applejack huh S01E04.png|Klutzy on her apple cart. Applejack flailing her front legs S1E04.png|Applejack, why don't you use your horse sense? Twilight Sparkle concerned for Applejack S01E04.png|You is, you is Applejack! Applejack hitting a dead tree S01E04.png|So that's why the apples weren't falling Applejack and Twi S01E04.png|You're getting on my nerves, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle frustrated S01E04.png|That pony is... Twilight Sparkle mule S01E04.png|...Did I just hear a mule? Twilight Sparkle facehoof S1E4.png|*Facehoof* "Enough is Enough!" Bunnies hopping around S1E04.png|Bunnies. Fluttershy talking to Applejack off-screen S1E4.png Fluttershy explaining rabbit roundup to Applejack S1E04.png|See Applejack, lots of cute bunnies. Applejack with Fluttershy S01E04.png|You look so tired, Applejack. Fluttershy happy S1E04.png|"I do not need any directions on corralling critters!" Fluttershy politely instructing bunnies S1E04.png|Hi, friends. Applejack upset S01E04.png|First Twilight, now Fluttershy, what's a pony gotta do for some peace? Applejack serious face S01E04.png|That's not the way to talk to bunnies! Applejack serious face2 S01E04.png|You're gonna scare them... Applejack chasing bunnies S01E04.png|Running, even though she's tired. Applejack chasing after two bunnies S1E04.png|That's not the right way, Applejack! Winona bounding after rabbits S1E04.png|Winona. Winona in a bush S1E04.png|*barking* Fluttershy "Applejack, Winona, stop!" S1E04.png|"Applejack! Winona! Stop!" Applejack herding rabbits aggressively S1E04.png|Herd 'em girl! Applejack and Winona cornering rabbits S1E04.png|Corner 'em Winona! Bunnies huddled together S1E04.png|Sad bunnies. Scared bunnies S1E04.png|Aww, poor little things Sweetie Drops, Golden Harvest and Shoeshine run from the bunny stampede S1E04.png Lyra Heartstrings runs from the bunny stampede S1E04.png Lily Surprised S01E04.png|OMG bunnies!!! Lily Fainting S01E04.png|Ponies are so terrifying... Lily fainted S01E04.png|I don't think they're dangerous at all Lily Twilight Sparkle trotting S01E04.png|Twilight, happily trotting along. Twilight Sparkle finds fainted ponies S01E04.png|..Wait, are those ponies fainting? Flower Trio Fainted S01E04.png|I guess she was not the only one freaked out by bunnies Daisy, Lily and Rose wake up S1E4.png|Oh Daisy whats that face for? Twilight Sparkle looks around S01E04.png|Twilight, deadpanned. Ponyville deserted S01E04.png|A clear view of Ponyville.. Twilight "I don't get it" S01E04.png|...I just don't know what went wrong. Lily Garden S01E04.png|Our gardens! Rose Flower Pots S01E04.png|Our flowers! Daisy On Back S01E04.png|By...by... Daisy by them! S01E04.png|Them!! Bunny take over S1E04.png|Bunnies take over Ponyville Twilight "enough is enough" S01E04.png|Enough is enough! Applejack accepts her friends' help Applejack almost sone S01E04.png|Applejack, bucking a tree tiredly. Applejack ha! S01E04.png|She's so tired. Applejack surprised S01E04.png|Whoa! Applejack no way! S01E04.png|What was that, say it again. Applejack about to... S01E04.png|No way! SuperDerpyApplejack1 S01E04.png|I feel woozy! SuperDerpyApplejack2 S01E04.png|I think I'm gonna... Applejack gone S01E04.png|...Fall! Twilight waking up Applejack S1E04.png|''Hello?'' Twilight is happy to see Applejack in one piece S1E04.png|Applejack finally reached her limit Applejack sad S01E04.png|Finally giving in. Applejack yes, please S01E04.png|Please, Twilight. Rainbow Dash & Pinkie bucking apples S1E4.png|Pinkie and Rainbow,helping out. Apples falling into Fluttershy's basket S1E4.png|Fluttershy's Stare is all she needs to buck trees. Rarity and Fluttershy gathering apples S1E4.png|Rarity, walking by with baskets of apples. Twilight bucking apples S1E4.png|Using magic... Twilight using magic on apples S1E4.png|...The easiest way to organize apples. Applejack again S01E04.png|Drinks on, everypony! Applejack with the ponies S01E04.png|I wanna thank you all... Main six drinking apple juice S1E4.png|...For helping me out, and being such great friends. Applejack apologizing S01E04.png|"Now, I know the town gave me the Prized Pony award..." Applejack "But the real award is" S1E04.png|"...but the real award is having you five as my friends." 5 main ponies and Spike S01E04.png|Rainbow Dash, is glad Applejack finally accepted help. Spike brings back the bad cupcakes S1E04.png|''I got the perfect treat!'' Pinkie Pie disapproves S01E04.png|"Ah, gross Spike!" Fluttershy and Applejack from the bad cupcakes S1E4.png|Gross, Spike! Spike holding bad muffins S1E4.png|Spike, if you want to win the love of a filth-adverse pony, don't eat food from the trash. Clossing S1E4.png|The end of another great day.